Electronic plumbing fixture fittings, such as electronic faucets, are well known. Such electronic plumbing fixture fittings are used in residential and commercial applications, such as in kitchens, bathrooms, and various other locations. An electronic plumbing fixture fitting enables the user of the fitting to operate the fitting without manually moving a handle, lever, knob, or other mechanical device. Thus, the electronic plumbing fixture fitting can still be operated if the user's hands are busy or dirty.
Typically, electronic plumbing fixture fittings have a single triggering mechanism. However, some electronic plumbing fixture fittings have multiple triggering mechanisms. For electronic plumbing fixture fittings with multiple triggering mechanisms, the user may be confused as to which triggering mechanism is active at any given time.